Dring lessons with Cora
by EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel
Summary: Prompt: Regina teaches Cora how to drive.


**Prompt: Cora has her heart back and asks Regina to teach her how to drive. **

**XSerendipity92X**

It had been a few weeks since Regina broke Zelena´s curse and they were all living in her mansion now. The relationship between them was very tense and they didn´t talk much. Regina was always out doing something with Henry and the Charmings or with Robin and Roland, constantly avoiding her mother and sister while Cora tried to repair the relationship with her oldest daughter. One day they were having a quiet breakfast with Henry and suddenly Cora got an idea to spent time with Regina.

,,Regina?" she asked and Regina looked up from her newspaper to look at her mother. It had been even more tense between them since Regina found out about Zelena and Cora felt very guilty for giving Zelena away and lying to Regina about it. Her daughters deserved better than her and she wanted to be better. ,,I was thinking about getting a driving license and wanted to know if you could perhaps teach me?!" This made Henry laugh. He couldn´t imagine that his grandmother would ever drive a car willingly because every time they drove somewhere Cora felt really uncomfortable in his mom´s car.

,,I could teach you but are you sure you want to, Mother? You don´t seem really comfortable in cars." Regina asked unsure of her mother´s true intensions. She sensed this wasn´t just about learning how to drive but didn´t question it any further. As long as she got to her date with Robin on time she didn´t mind spending time with her mother at all.

,,Yeah I´m sure. And we could spend some alone time together. I really miss having some alone time with you, sweetheart. You always spent time with Henry or Snow or Robin and Roland but not with me anymore. I want us to be a family, Regina, I really do." She reached out a hand across the table and gave Regina´s smaller one a comforting squeeze which made her daughter smile uncomfortably.

After breakfast Zelena took Henry out to the docks while Cora and Regina drove to a place where they could drive without anyone intruding. At first it went rather well but as soon as Cora made bigger steps it got difficult. And then it happened. Regina showed her how to make a turn but suddenly it got out of control and she drove into a nearby tree. The car was wrecked and Regina had lost consciousness. Cora was feeling helpless. The old woman took Regina´s phone out of her jacket and called an ambulance and someone to get the car repaired. Had she listened to her daughter better when it came to making turns with the car this wouldn´t have happened. She knew it was her fault and she felt terrible because of that. An ambulance came and took her daughter out of the car and rushed her into the hospital. It didn´t take long for Regina to wake up and her head wound wasn´t that bad but Cora still felt terrible.

She and Regina went home in silence while Regina talked to Billy about her car on the phone. Luckily the damage wasn´t that big but Regina was still very angry.

,,Because of you I´m late for my date and my car is wrecked!" the younger brunette yelled and Cora shrunk back.

,,Billy said it wasn´t that bad and you´ll have your beloved car back in a few days." Cora tried to calm her daughter down but it was in vain. Regina was stubborn and when it came to her car she was very careful. She loved her Mercedes with all her heart. Sometimes Cora thought her daughter loved her car more than she loved her.

,,Still. You will pay for the damage and I´m not teaching you anymore." Her daughter replied crossing her arms over her chest as they crossed the diner. Robin was already waiting in front of the diner and smiled as he saw Regina approaching.

,,Hey" he said and kissed her softly on her full red lips before he noticed the bandage on her fore head. ,,What happened?" he asked worried and took a closer look at her head.

,,Yeah that. My mother thought it would be a good idea if I taught her how to drive a car. Well turned out it wasn´t her best idea. My car is wrecked and I have a little concussion. Thank you very much!" she glared at her mother who was still feeling very guilty for ruining her daughter´s car.

,,I told you I was sorry." She said but Regina just rolled her eyes.

,,You will still pay for the damage." Regina answered and kissed Robin again.

,,And how do you expect me to do that? I don´t even have a job." Cora was feeling helpless now. She really wanted to make it better for her daughter but Regina just scoffed at her with her hands on her hips.

,,Well then you should get a job. I don´t care how long it takes you will pay the damage." At this Regina went into the diner with Robin and left her mother just standing there. They sat down in her usual booth and ordered their drinks and food.

,,Are you really okay? We could always go home and just spent the evening on the couch if you aren´t feeling well." The former thief suggested worried but Regina took his hands and shook her head.

,,I´m fine. Just a little head ache but other than that I´m fine. I want this evening to be special and besides do you want to spent the evening with my mother, sister and our kids? I´m glad to not have to spent the evening with them." She calmed him down and smiled slightly.

,,Pretty full at the mansion?" he asked already knowing the answer.

,,Yeah." She simply said and laughed.

,,Who is watching the kids by the way?" he suddenly asked worried.

,,My mother. But as far as I know my mother I´m sure Henry and Roland are watching her and Zelena. " she laughed and he joined in. It felt great to see her laughing because she didn´t do that often when she talked about her mother. Soon Ruby brought their orders and they spent the night in a room at the B&B like they used to do when the curse was still intact.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. And if you have any prompts just pm me. **


End file.
